Blaming Black
by GryffindorTom
Summary: Sirius Black, Hit Wizard with the Ministry of Magic and prankster extraordinaire, was down. He had just been accused of something by, Amelia Bones, his immediate superior and lover. Why does she seem intent on Blaming Black?


Title **Blaming Black / / /** Rating **T**

Summary **Sirius Black, Hit Wizard with the Ministry of Magic and prankster** **extraordinaire** , **was down. He had just been accused of something by, Amelia Bones, his** **immediate superior and lover. Why does she seem intent on Blaming Black?**

Pairings **Sirius/Amelia, James/Lily**

Warnings **Contains mentions of a miscarriage**

 _This story is a sort of back door prequel to the Taking Hermione series, following an event mentioned in the story Loving Hermione._

- **Blaming Black** -

 _ **Department of Magical Law Enforcement, Ministry of Magic, Whitehall, London, England**_

 _ **29**_ _ **th**_ _ **October 1981**_

Sirius Black, Hit Wizard with the Ministry of Magic and prankster extraordinaire, was down. His fiancé, Amelia Bones, had just accused him of being the reason for her losing his child. He could not believe it, his unborn son was dead, the last chance to bring the Ancient and Most Noble House of Black to greatness was over.

He had just come off patrol, his role as a Hit Wizard meaning that he had to do a daily patrol within the Wizarding Shopping centres such as Diagon Alley with a superior officer, an Auror such as Amelia, when they were attacked in the office of the DMLE by Augustus Rookwood, ironically at the same time that Peter Pettigrew had come to visit.

Sirius had seen his friend cast a spell which hit Amelia, one which he had not known at the time was one to kill an unborn child, at the same time that Rookwood was fighting.

It had been thanks to Alastor Moody and Kingsley Shacklebolt stopping Rookwood, who subsequently claimed he was under the Imperius Curse, and Fabian Prewitt rushing a Healer, Hestia Jones, to the Auror Office. He knew that thanks to their efforts, they had only just managed to save Amelia, but not the baby she was carrying.

Sirius regretting telling Pettigrew about the baby, but despite his claim of it being an accident, Sirius had not believed the rat animagus, knowing that he was lying. He fell to his knees in tears when Hestia had told him that Amelia had miscarried, the curse that Pettigrew used on her being one Healers use to abort children if the mother is about to die.

Pettigrew managed to escape capture, transforming himself into his animagus form of a rat, hiding himself in a hole that he had near The Burrow, the home of the Ancient House of Weasley.

What hurt Sirius even more was that Amelia's face when she woke up, the face of disappointment, of betrayal, the face that she blamed him for her losing the future of the Ancient and Most Noble House of Black.

Heading through the corridors to the office of the Head Auror, he was about to hand in his notice and resign as a Hit Wizard when he saw his best friend, James Potter, walking towards him.

"Padfoot, I...I heard what happened. I heard about Amelia blaming you for what Wormtail did." James said, having returned from his Undercover mission in the _Daily Prophet,_ hugging his best friend. "She was way out of line. I know now why he was willing to be our Secret Keeper. He's working for him."

Sirius looked at James in shock. "How...how did you work it out? Wormtail is a betraying little shit. The only problem is you can't leave the cottage because of Lily is friends with Professor Bagshot, and Professor Dumbledore thinks I am the Secret Keeper."

'Don't forget that when Lily did the wards and the Fidilus Charm, she was weak for the whole week following it," James reminded him. "The charm took it out of her."

"So that rules out a new place, and that puts me in the firing line for Azkaban if you die." Sirius said to his friend. "The only option is if I tell Professor Dumbledore that it is Peter who is the Secret Keeper, and that he is the mole in the Order too."

Sirius headed to Hogwarts in a flash, using the Ministry apparition point to leave there, but before he could even get to the gates, he was stopped by his childhood enemy, Potions Master Severus Snape, who had decided that it would be dangerous for someone in a Hit Wizard uniform to be in the school, not even allowing him to visit the Headmaster.

It was then that Sirius went home, getting completely drunk, not leaving his house for two days when he felt the Fidilus Charm partially fall, having been breached by the spell fire of Lord Voldemort.

A few days later he would find Peter Pettigrew but, before managing to incarcerate him, Sirius would find himself arrested, placed inside Azkaban until he escaped, with him being cleared of all charges nearly two years later, thanks to Albus Dumbledore and the viciousness of Augusta Longbottom, who had made Delores Umbridge 'accidentally disappear', all thanks to an Unspeakable she knew named Saul Croaker, her brother-in-law's brother!

 _ **Number 12, Grimmauld Place, London, England**_

 _ **14th July 1995**_

Sirius was nervous, because today was the day that he had to go see his ex-girlfriend, and former fiancé, Amelia Bones, the current head of the Department for the Magical Law Enforcement, a department that he had worked for during the First Wizarding War as a Hit Wizard.

Despite being told by two different people, Sirius was still worried that Amelia still blamed him, especially as it was his friend Peter Pettigrew who had killed their unborn child. Sirius, however, knew that he had to go and see her, especially as he wanted to make amends with her having walked out on her in her time of anguish, all because she told him that it was his fault that their child was dead.

Watching his godson, Harry, talking to his girlfriend, Hermione, along with their friends, the Weasley twins, Fred and George, two pranksters who had fed him and Remus a solution of something which gave them the runs, then cling filmed the toilet seat, and the twins sister Ginny, he was reminded of how he, Remus and James were as teenagers together, but with Hermione reminding him of Lily, Harry of a more mature version of James, the twins as himself, pranksters galore, and Ginny showing similarities to Remus, being the calming influence, yet would lose their temper when they were angry.

He had received a Floo call the previous night from Augusta Longbottom saying that Neville would be coming over soon, as he was going on a holiday with his great uncle Algernon Croaker, the brother of Head Unspeakable and Scientist in Charge of the Department of Mysteries, Saul Croaker.

Suddenly, the doorbell rang. Heading to answer it, Sirius was confused. "I know we're not expecting anyone so I don't know who could be calling' he thought, holding his wand in his hand. He opened the door to find that it was Amelia Bones, and her niece Susan, waiting on the doorstep. Inviting his former girlfriend of indoors, he saw that she was looking well, the feelings he had for her still flowing. He took her in the study where they could talk privately.

Eventually he had returned from his study with Amelia, who had decided to all but move into Grimmauld Place as a permanent measure, lipstick on his face, hugging his godson who had just made prefect along with his goddaughter and his godsons girlfriend.

He now knew why Amelia was no longer blaming him, and that she was still in love with him.

- **Blaming Black** -

 _To find out what happens next, please feel free to read the story Loving Hermione…_

 **Disclaimer** I don't own the **Harry Potter series.** Harry Potter is the property of JK Rowling, and are not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only. Any text used from the Harry Potter series is used under the fair use allowances of various copyright acts

 **Social Media** You can now like " **GryffindorTom** " on Facebook and Twitter to get all of the latest news, bits I'm working on, story updates and much more. You can also discuss this story and much, much more on Reddit - just navigate to r/ **GryffindorTomOfficial** on there. The Official Twitter hashtag for this story is #BlamingBlack

 **Reviews** Please remember to review this story as it helps improve the stories that I write for you guys. It's the only payment, along with adding to community's and favourites that I get for writing these, and I admit I enjoy that payment.

 **Type** One-Shot / / / **Status** Complete

 **Distribution** FFN, AO3, GryffindorTom Online

 **Story ID** **241 / / /** **Publish Date** **24/02/2017**


End file.
